


Healing takes hope

by Imjustonegal66



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: I regret that Melissa is Tandy’s mom in this one, I wanted Brigid but it wouldn’t make sense, Tandy hurts after episode 8 season 1, Tandy opens up., canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustonegal66/pseuds/Imjustonegal66
Summary: After the revelations of episode 8 season 1, Tandy visits Mina, bringing Ty along with her.
Relationships: Tandy Bowen/Tyrone Johnson
Kudos: 15





	Healing takes hope

Tandy and Ty pulled out of the memory. Something shattered within her. Her father was a monster, and she’d been lied to for most of her life.

She glanced at her mom, who was already walking away. “Mom?” She pleaded. After a moment, she hung her head, beginning to walk, not noticing Ty’s conflicted expression. Nevertheless, he followed his soulmate from a small distance.

Her mother kept this from her for god knows how long, since she was a baby! Tears flowed gently down her face, streaking it with grime. It was nearing day, and she stopped, sensing Ty. She turned round, looking at him.

In that moment, she was tempted to keep walking. She couldn’t face turning away from Ty though. She needed him, just as he needed her. She sunk to her knees, cradling her arms round herself as Ty rushed up to her, scooping her up in his arms. “Ty.” She whimpered. He rocked her slowly, shushing her gently. “Take your time. It’s not okay, but I’m here.” He comforted, trying not to sugarcoat anything. He could feel the hurt practically bursting out of her. She sobbed harder, shaking against him as his hoodie soaked through.

They stayed like that for a while. Ty then picked her up bridal style, carrying towards his home. His parents liked her anyway, though Adina was suspicious of Tandy and her badge’s sudden disappearance. Tandy realised this was where they were going, gasping. “Ty, why are we going here? If your parents find me, they’ll think-“ Ty shushed her gently. “It doesn’t matter what they think right now. You need sleep, and you need to think through it all.”

Soon, they reached his home, Ty opening the door slowly. “Mom, I’m home and Tandy...” He stopped short when Adina and Otis were sat near the couch looking expectantly at him. Adina huffed. “You’ve been out all night Tyrone. And why’s Tandy with you?” Taking a look at the girl, it was suddenly obvious to her that she was in horrible shape. “Oh poor girl. Get her on the couch, she needs rest.”

”Mrs Johnson, please don’t yell at Ty. I invited him to a remembrance ceremony, to remember my Dad and your son.”   
Adina’s expression softened. “It’s alright dear. It just doesn’t explain why you look so ill, so upset? Did something happen?”

Tandy lay on her side, putting her head down on the pillow, aware of just how sore her muscles were. “Yeah.. Ty, please?” She requested tightly, swallowing the lump billowing out in her throat.

Ty nodded, clasping her hand. “Tandy found something about her dad. Melissa lied to her practically since birth. He was abusive. He beat her mom for simple mistakes. It was horrible, how she told us.”   
There was shock at this admittance, and Otis was the first to move. “That’s a hell of a thing. I’m gonna go get some blankets, and you two can sleep down here.” Nodding, the both of them watched as he left.

Tandy blushed. “Mrs Johnson?” The lady hummed in curiosity. “I’m so sorry. I borrowed your Roxxon card to get into the building. I needed files to show what Roxxon did. What they took. I’m sorry. I have it here.” She took it out of her pocket, handing it to the woman, who felt there was a lot more to the story than they were telling her.

”You and I will talk about that soon. Now though, you two sleep.”

-.-

The couple woke close to one, some food just in front of them. Tandy was the first to wake, spotting the food in front of her. She was wary, when Adina walked up to her. “Is it okay for me to eat this?” She asked. Adina’s heart broke for the girl, crouching down. “Of course it is, Tandy. About the Roxxon thing, if you’ll tell me, I might be able to help you.”

The girl beamed in gratitude, something she hadn’t felt in a while. “I’d hoped to visit the Hess’ hut if that were okay.” She explained, when Adina nodded. “That’s fine. There’s always space for you here Tandy. Just remember, open door policy.” The blonde giggled, noticing Ty wake.

”What’s this about open door policy?”   
After they’d eaten, Ty and Tandy set off for the Hess household.

Tandy still felt like shit, a strange ache pounding within her chest, gripping against her ribs hard.

Ty noticed. “Hey, you good?” She shook her head, letting him rest her head on his shoulder, his arm around her waist as they walked.

At the Hess house, they walked up the steps. Knocking on the door, Tandy stepped in first. “Hey Mina?” Soon, the scientist woman came round the corner. “Hey Tandy, what’s wrong? You look a little sick.” She then noticed Ty. “And you must be Tyrone! I’m Mina. I didn’t realise Tandy would bring a plus one, but I’ll make more food.”

Ty shook her hand civilly, nodding to the Easybake oven. “Those for visiting your dad?” Tandy asked. Mina grinned widely. “Oh no! Dad’s joining us for brunch today.” The man soon ambled round the corner with his walker. “Tandy! And is that your Ty you keep talking about?” Ty approached the old man, helping him get his walker over the step. “Thank you young man.” Ty patted his shoulder warmly. “No problem. Yeah, I’m Ty.”   
Mina gazed at Tandy. “So? Why do you look sick?”   
Nodding at her, Ty gave her the bravery to let Mina in. “It was the anniversary of my dad’s death and Ty’s brother’s death, and Mom told me something that I’m upset about.”

Sensing that this was a serious conversation, Ivan ushered them to the table. “So, what’s up?”

”My dad was abusive.” She choked. “He beat Mom black and blue while I was a kid and I never even noticed! I saw him as an angel for years, but he’s a monster!”

Elbows on the table, head in her hands, Ty draped himself around her as the two joined the hug. “Oh, Tandy.” Mina sighed. “Well, on good news, I’m gonna help with the Roxxon situation. I also have a job proposal for you...”


End file.
